La bruja y el rebelde
by ireli456
Summary: Ella condenada a muerte pero él llega a tiempo para rescatarla.Dedicado a mi amiga Inma .


Notas iniciales de Anahí (yo .): 

¡Hola queridisimos lectores! Espero que lean mi nueva historia(es UA: universo alterno). No tiene nada que ver con la horrible historia creada por mi mente tonta llamada Cerca de ti. La cual es un atroz desastre y no pretendo que sufran leyendola y dejando reviews para intentar que la termine, porque quiero que sepais que pretendo terminarla lo antes posible para olvidarme de este asunto y poderme centrar en mi nueva y adorada historia. Siento haberme enrollado tanto (si ahora soy un rollo xD) y espero que disfruteis con mi nueva historia.

Disclame: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro. (no se para que la pongo si total no ganaria ni un penique con esto)

······ (cambio de escena)

"dialogo" (el personaje esta pensado)

(N/A...) (comentarios de la autora)

- dialogo - (el personaje esta hablando)

La bruja y el rebelde

Capítulo 1:

Sakura y el misterioso joven

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes estaba atada de pies y manos a un poste. Ella todavia era muy joven, aparentaba tener unos 16 años. Era bastante alta y con una figura que la hacia aparentar frágil. A su alrededor habia mucha madera y paja. La chica lloraba silenciosamente imaginandose su terrible muerte.

Poco después, un hombre bastante musculoso vestido de negro con capucha negra con orificios para los ojos. Era muy alto y muy corpulento. Él era el famoso verdugo. Se acercó lentamente a donde estaba la joven y prendió la madera y la paja con ayuda de una antorcha que tenía en su mano derecha.

Ella no quería gritar porque su orgullo no se lo permitia. No iba ha darle el gusto a esa gente que estaba su alrededor observando sus ultimos momentos de vida verla sufrir. No definitivamente no se lo iba a dar. Las llamas se fueron acercando peligrosamente a la joven, y esta notaba como la temperatura subía y no podía hacer nada para escapar de allí, al estar amarrada al póster.

En ese instante,ella sintió como las cuerdas se rompian. Después oyó por lo bajo:

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

De pronto apareció un joven de cabellos marrones y ojos café. La cogió por la mano y atravesaron el fuego sin sufrir ninguna quemadura. La montó en su caballo y se alejó del lugar lo más rápido posible. Los soldados atonitos al ver como el joven habia pasado con la bruja sin sufrir quemadura no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo.

·······································

Unos minutos después, en mitad de un espeso bosque.

- Ya puedes bajar, estás a salvo.-ordenó dulcemente el joven de cabello revuelto a la chica que llevaba subida a su montura.

Ella no dijo nada, solo bajó de la montura.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el joven-

- Me acabas de salvar la vida y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.- rió la joven- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. Para los amigos Sakura.-

- Y, ¿yo soy amigo o enemigo?- preguntó el chico sonriente-

- Eso depende - miró ella fijamente al chico seria- Y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Shaoran Li-

- Y bueno Shaoran Li ¿Por qué has echo la locura de rescatarme? ¿No sabes que me se acusaba de brujeria?-

-Si sabía exactamente de que se acusaba-

- Muy bien Li, gracias por salvarme y todo eso. Si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedirmelo. ¡Te debo una!-

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el preocupado-

- No te preocupes, se cuidarme solita-

- Pues precisamente ahora quería proponerte algo.-

- Sueltalo-

- Quería proponerte que te unieras a mi-

- Estas muy equivocado si crees que soy de esas. No voy a dejar que me toques por más que me hayas salvado la vida.- dijo Sakura poniendose en posición de ataque. Por lo visto ella sabía artes marciales, lo cual también estaba prohibido.-

- No Sakura, no es esa de la manera que quiero que te unas a mi- rió Shaoran- Soy el lider de un grupo revelde que se oculta en ese bosque y como tu tienes poderes habiamos pensado que nos podrias ayudar.-

Sakura guardo unos minutos de silencio para poder reflexionar.

- Me parece bien.-

- ¿Si? ¡Genial!- sonrió él-

-¡Están allí!- exclamó un soldado que se dirigia a la pareja-

-UAAAA(N/A: aunque no lo parezca es un tipo de grito de guerra xD)-gritarón los demas soldados mientras corrian hacia ellos-

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Nos han encotrado!- exclamó el joven- ¡Subamos al caballo!

- ¿Para qué? ¡nos tienen rodeados!- dijo Sakura mirando a su alrededor y poniendose en posición de ataque.

-¡Ponte detrás mio Sakura!- chilló Shaoran, Sakura hizo caso omiso y Shaoran tenia sus brazos abiertos a la par dispuesto a acabar con el primero que los intentará atacar. En su mano derecha una espada realmente preciosa que tenia una esmeralda entre el filo y el mango de la espada.

- ¡Necesito una espada!- exclamó Sakura-

- Ahora mismo te doy una.- dijo Shaoran mientras mataba a un soldado y le sacaba la espada de sus manos y se la lanzaba a Sakura.

- Muy amable- dijo Sakura sarcasticamente-

- Un placer- contestó Shaoran de igual manera-

Sakura y Shaoran estuvieron asi un buen rato más, y se cansaron.

- ¡Ah!- chilló Shaoran.

Por lo visto un soldado había conseguido hacer que el lider resultara herido en la batalla. Justo en su brazo derecho lo que le debió haber impedido seguir luchando ya que él era diestro. Pero él con mucho esfuerzo cogió la espada y siguió luchando contra los soldados.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sakura muy preocupada al ver la cantidad de sangre que desprendia la herida.-

- Si, no te preocupes- dijo el lider de grupo revelde intentando sonar convincente.-

Poco después Shaoran estaba muy agitado , no podía seguir peleando y calló insconciente. Pero de pronto, de entre los árboles salieron hombres y mujeres y se pusieron a luchar contra los soldados del rey. Ellos llevaban espadas y arcos y se pusieron en circulo al rededor de ellos protegiendolos de los soldados.

··············Fin del capítulo················

Notas de la autora: ¡Siento cometer tantas faltas de ortografía! Hice el primer capitulo corto, lo siento. (conciencia de Anahí: ¡eh tú! Deja ya de disculparte tanto ni que fueras japonesa!) Jeje... perdon a mi conciencia pero a veces le a por hacer comentarios y no lo puedo evitar. Espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews ¡eh!

P.D. Inma no te enfades porque decidi seguirlo sola ¡eh! Cuando quieras puedes seguir escribiendo conmigo .


End file.
